


The Pursuit Of Happiness

by Arithena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Child Abuse, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithena/pseuds/Arithena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today I will loose my parents," Freedom from the hell two brothers were put into has finally came. The end of the abuse, the end of the sorrow, the end of a repeating nightmare. Sasuke was only ten years old when he was separated from his abusers and he feels guilty to even reporting their cruel deeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pursuit Of Happiness

Chapter 1: I am saved.

I am saved.

It scared me to be inside the back of the police car but at the same time very intriguing. I always wanted to ride in a cop car, to be in high speed chases with my partner and taking out the bad guys. I knew I was born to be a cop, not a cop, an officer! If it was any other situation I would beg the officer to turn on his sirens but, today was not the day. I was scared of what awaits me and my brother. Today I will loose my parents, it should be a good thing but I really don't want to be separated from them. I looked at my brother. He was hold a bloody old rag against his nose, his face was heavily bruised and he had difficulties trying to stay conscious.

He turned his head towards me and I looked away. How could I bare looking at him like that. I focused on the passing buildings out the window, staring at cars with happy families inside. You know those cars that have those silly looking family stickers on them? I wished we would of done that to our car but I never really thought of us as a family. Dad hates Mom, Mom hates Dad, both hates kids. All that hate was the reason we were put in this car.

We arrived at the police department at no time, the police officer got out first and shut his door. He then open our door and order us to come follow him, we listen. The officer look sort of mean, he had a very mean glare and his left eye was covered with an eye patch. He appeared to have other things to worry about so we hurried on out. Brother place his arm on me as I helped him inside, he didn't look so good at all but he insisted on staying along me side, too afraid of being left by him.

Konoha City Police Department read in bold letters.

It was very busy inside. Which is expected from an inner city police department, everyone carrying on about missing people, criminals on the run and crimes. I looked around, I noticed a sign, a poster, hanging near one of the cubicles.

'Children are our future. Never our burden. Stand up against child abuse. May is child abuse month. '

There was a picture of a blue pinwheel being blown by small children. I find it ironic that this month is May. And we were here in a police department, while our parents were being charged from everything from 'Torture of Children' to 'Child Endangerment'. The white haired police man sat us down in one of the chairs arrange for visitors, we were told not to leave. We listened.

It was quiet between my brother and I. I know his eyes were on me cause I could feel them, I refuse to look up. I had guilt fill inside my stomach, it was my fault he was beat up, my fault my parents are going to jail and my fault we are here. He must be mad I told my teachers about what was going on in our home. Its all I could ever think about, figuring out ways to apologize for getting us into this situation.

A woman came with the white hair officer, he pointed to us and whispered something in her ear. She nodded her head continue to walk towards us. I could feel bile raising inside my throat. I was about to puke, but I was too scared to move. She could in front of us, studying us.

"You two know why you are here?" She asked, she placed both hands on her hips.

I shook my head yes. "We are in trouble aren't we?"

"No, you are not. You are here because you two deserve a better life. You have been saved from hell and bought to salvation"

My brother looked up, the bloody rag was still held against his nose. He had treats formed in the corner of his eyes. "Salvation? What does that word mean. "

She raised her eyebrow, she was a bit puzzled that a sixteen year old does not know what the word 'Salvation' means. "Salvation it means 'to save from danger or evil. To rescue." She explained.

Brother lowered his head down. "Oh" was all the came from his mouth. The word sadden him, I wonder why. He always seem to get the worst of our 'punishments', he should be thrilled that he was rescued. I should be thrill myself but, everything happen so fast that I am not sure if I enjoy the sudden change or afraid of life in the future. Am I really better with out them?

"What is going to happen, I mean to us. Who on is going to care for us?" I asked her.

"We will find you a home. A good home with so much love." She told me. And for some reason... I didn't believe its going to be as happy as she claims to be. I mean is there really such a place. A place with actual love, somewhere I could feel safe. No, I don't believe it. And brother doesn't seem to believe it either, his face displayed hopelessness. A feeling we both grew accustom to, its was a made up word. We were taught that the cruel way. Never to hope for anything as fake as love. We were born with this type of life in the first place, we probably deserved to be treated the way we did.

The woman told us to stand up, she also called in someone to take a look at my brother's nose and mouth. He assumed that it was broken and a couple of teeth were loose. I cringed as soon as I saw him removed the cloth he held to his mouth all this time. The blood was dark red, it stop gushing but it dried on his face. The social worker lady excused herself, she couldn't stand the sight of blood at all. Some phobia or something like that. He went to get patched up with a medic and a random officer told me he will be fine and I should wait in the lounge. He gave me five dollars for a snack and drink at the vending machines, he also say there was cable TV so I could watch cartoons.

I told him 'Thank You' and walked towards the sign that said lounge, on my way I caught a quick glimpse of only my father being brought in, the man who severely beat on my brother. He was handcuffed and was in tears.


End file.
